Strawberry Hentai Pie
by Misty Yuy
Summary: What happens when your bored at 2:30am. Humor. 1+H+2 (Yes I like the pairing, so sue me >:P), 2+?


Title: Hentai Strawberry Pie  
  
Author: Misty Yuy  
  
Genre: humor, stupidity :P  
  
Rating: oh I'll put PG here cause of the poor Pie. :P  
  
Pairing: 1+H+2, 2+?  
  
Warnings: Non really.. tiniest bit of character tourture.  
  
Notes: Ok this was just a one of... and I quite like the whole Heero,  
  
Hilde and Duo pairing as a 3some. so if ya don't like... well..  
  
then... Don't worry ya self about it cause there's only impliments of  
  
it here... This is what I heard from a friend of a friend of mine,  
  
the tr American Pie came about.. and there apparently was some D/H  
  
somewhere who did actually do IT with a Pie after watching American  
  
Pie... but.. read it and you'll see. I don't exactly wanna give it  
  
all away right here... LOL  
~~~  
  
Hentai Strawberry Pie!  
  
"Now Duo, don't touch this pie that I have just baked. I have to go  
  
out to the corner store for some cream and sugar." Hidie warned her  
  
lover as she grabbed her cloak and purse.  
  
"Heero should be home soon." To keep him out of trouble while I'm  
  
gone.  
  
"Yeah, ok Hilde." Duo called from the lounge room where he was  
  
playing Tekken 3 on the PS2. As soon as he heard the door shut he  
  
threw the contoller down on the floor and ran to the kitchen where  
  
the pie had been cooling on the bench.  
  
Hmm... I wounder.  
  
Duo glanced at the pie, and the pie sat in his line of sight.  
  
//come for me, Duo//  
  
//come..//  
  
Now, Duo thought it weird that the pie would be talking to him or was  
  
it just his baka mind playing tricks on him. With a hungry look in  
  
his eyes, the violet eyed boy made a quiet decent over the tiled  
  
floor of the kitchen and rounded the bench.  
  
"Mmmm... Blueberry maybe.. or wait no.. Strawberry.. I smell  
  
strawberry, Oh she knows what those damn strawberries do to me."  
  
//Come, Duo come.//  
  
The Pie was awfully tempting and tempting in it's own way. It kept  
  
Calling to Duo.  
  
//Come.. COME.. You know you want me. Come, Duo Come.//  
  
Ok this was getting way too weird for Duo to comprehend. But the Pie  
  
was somehow drawing him closer, and closer to the Pie. The erotic  
  
aroma of the Starwberries sent Duo into censory overload.  
  
Could he actually...  
  
Without even thinking twice Duo was so aroused over the sent combined  
  
with the entising words the Pie somehow kept saying to him, or his  
  
mind.. what ever it may be and he quickly unzipped his pants and  
  
pulled them to the ground along with the black boxes with little  
  
glowy scythes all over them and gazed at his hard on.  
  
"A PIE is doing this to me?"  
  
somehow he found himself reaching for the pie, which was still in the  
  
pan. The pan was cooled quite considerbly so it led Duo to believe  
  
that it was cool enough to...  
  
"Oh YE-AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hilde, it's me Heero."  
  
"Oh, hi hun. Whats up?"  
  
"Umm.. it's Duo."  
  
Hilde gasped into the phones reciever. "Whats happened? Is he  
  
alright? What went wrong?"  
  
"Well... umm... He's in hospital." Sounds of Duo whimpering in pain  
  
was heard in the back ground as Heero stood next to Duo's bed in a  
  
private room.  
  
"He.. umm... Tried it with the Pie."  
  
"HEEEEEROOOooo...!!!" Duo cried as the nurse went about bandaging up  
  
his burnt appendage.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero sat at the kitchen table the next day, with his coffee and news  
  
paper and appeared to be smirking at a certain artical in that paper  
  
that read.  
  
'MAN SEDUCED BY STRAWBERRY PIE! An young adult male was taken to St.  
  
Lukes hospital yesterday with 2nd to 3rd degree burns to his penis.  
  
Although the extent of the damage is unknown, however a Strawberry  
  
Pie was involved and the victim declaired that the Pie had seduced  
  
him into doing IT with the Pie before it was properly cooled.  
  
The paitiant wishes to remain anonymous.'  
  
Heero grined even more and turned to page and spotted Duo waltzing  
  
into the kitchen with just a shirt on and a rather large nappy on his  
  
lower half.  
  
"Next time Duo, insert fingers first."  
  
His only response was a Deathglare to rival his own.  
  
~~~  
  
So how was that for a little humor! Heheh... Actually this be my  
  
first. Eeek... might write more. I dunno you tell me :P 


End file.
